implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
La Teniente (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = BAR Films |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = October 17, 2012 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = and |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 75 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m355 million |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 99 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} La Teniente (English: The Lieutenant) is a 2012 Margovyan action comedy film directed by and starring , , , , , , and . The film follows a woman conscripted into the Margovyan Army due to her younger sister "forgetting" to send her letter refusing military service and ending up among some of the worst recruits of the current batch of conscripts; however, when a visiting Argentinian regiment comes to train against their barracks, the recruits must work together to claim victory for Margovya in the coming army exercises, which their country hasn't won in over twenty years. The film was based on the 2007 German military comedy film Kein Bund für's Leben and drew inspiration from the Mexican TV series La Teniente. Margovyan National Pictures released the film on October 17, 2012 and grossed over 200 million margots nationwide. Morozova and Yorutova were both nominated for Best Actress and Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy respectively at the 2012 Honorary Awards for Television and Film. The song "One Nation, One Flag" by was used as part of the movie soundtrack, and French-Canadian band performed their song " " in a special cameo performance in the film. Plot Twenty-one-year-old Anna Poverin ( ) finds out that her name is included in the list of the next batch of conscripts in the Margovyan Army. Poverin works to exempt herself from military service by any means necessary. While undergoing a mandatory checkup for the military in preparation for her conscription, Poverin meets smooth-talking three-time draft dodger Anna Tarvanovskaya ( ), who sells urine samples collected from the nursing home where she works as an undocumented employee so that the government can't track her down. Poverin agrees to buy Tarvanovskaya's final urine sample, which she acquired from her ex-boyfriend. Poverin turns in this urine sample to the doctors, who diagnose her as diabetic and suffering from some form of due to large numbers of semen and sperm in the urine sample, thus earning Poverin her medical exemption from military service. To be sure, though, Poverin types up a letter refusing military service and asks her younger sister Vladislava ( ) to mail it to the Army. Three months later, Poverin is going steady with her boyfriend Azamat (cameo by ) when she is picked up by the Army during a date and forced to report to the barracks of the Botovsky Platoon of the Margovyan Army. Poverin is assigned to Room 999, the section containing the recruits considered to be the worst in the current batch. Poverin meets Tarvanovskaya, who has finally been tracked down by the Army and forced to report to service as well, in Room 999. Tarvanovskaya introduces Poverin to their fellow roommates: Amanda Amareva ( ), yet another failed draft dodger; Lyudmila Raimonaitis ( ), granddaughter of Lithuanian immigrants, weird and air-headed and quite possibly gay for Amareva; Milena Igorova ( ), a pampered upper-class heiress whose father told her to join the Army so that she would "deserve" her inheritance; and Agata Vartanich ( ), who is proud to be Arbat but ashamed to be Margovyan. They are commanded by Training Corporal Budainina ( ) who makes sure that the recruits are receiving the proper training and making sure that they always report for duty on time. Four weeks into the recruits' training, the barracks is visited by the Husares de Pueyrredon regiment of the , which is in Margovya for the annual military exercises. The Husares' commanding officer, Coronel Santiago ( ) wants to have a taste of what's to come and asks for volunteers from the Margovyans to engage his soldiers in a mock battle. Poverin ends up volunteering Room 999 after she gets into a shoving match with Raimonaitis. While putting on their gear, Raimonaitis and Vartanich play around with their rifles and end up "killing" their whole squad and even setting fire to the Argentine flag with a flare gun. Colonel Fisher ( ) of the platoon dresses down the recruits of Room 999 for the worst performance ever recorded by a Margovyan unit in the history of the military exercises and takes it upon himself to continue their training with Corporal Budainina becoming his deputy. Tarvanovskaya tries to get sick leave permits from the medical section and meets Sergeant Yoslov ( ), to whom Tarvanovskaya immediately develops an attraction. Tarvanovskaya eventually gets Yoslov to sign for the permits, and the recruits of Room 999 take advantage of the passes and leave the barracks to return to their hometowns with the caveat that they must be back by 72 hours. Raimonaitis goes with the rest of Room 999 but turns back just as she leaves the barracks gates because the outside world scares her. Vartanich visits her Arbat abuela (cameo by ) and tells her that she is now in the Army and working to prove that the Arbats still have warrior blood in their veins. Igorova returns to her family's mansion only to learn that her father has suffered a fatal heart attack and that the entirety of his fortune has been passed to her brother Arseniy (cameo by ) who has already served in the Army and is therefore eligible to inherit under the terms of their father's willl; Igorova is told that she must complete her service before she could inherit her share of the family fortune. Tarvanovskaya returns to the nursing home where she used to work and takes care of her grandmother (cameo by ), who can no longer remember who she is due to the effects of . Poverin returns to her hometown only to find Vladislava and her boyfriend engaged in "very compromising" strip poker. Poverin breaks off her relationship with her now ex-boyfriend and leaves in tears while performs the song " " in the background of the scene. An angry Poverin vents her anger into her training, which impresses Colonel Fisher. However, during a navigation exercise, Poverin gets lost in the rainforest when she ends up getting separated from the rest of her squad. She stumbles around before bumping into Private Escudero ( ) of the Argentine Army, who is also lost in the rainforest. The two get to know each other while working their way back to the barracks, and Poverin soon realizes that she has developed feelings for Escudero, although she keeps this a secret as she doesn't want Escudero to be her rebound. After a live-fire exercise, Raimonaitis is revealed to have smuggled a into the barracks. While the others debate on whether to secretly return the Carl Gustaf to the armory or admit the theft to Colonel Fisher, Raimonaitis pulls the trigger, sending a high-explosive round into the latrine for the visiting forces' barracks, blowing up the toilets with Coronel Santiago in the process of using it. The Argentines threaten to press charges, but Fisher makes a deal with Santiago: if the Margovyans win the military exercise then the Argentines will forget about the whole matter, but if the Argentines win then not only will the recruits be prosecuted, Fisher will resign his commission in the Army. Privately, Fisher tells Room 999 that they must win in the exercises because he is not yet ready for retirement. On the day of the exercise, the recruits of Room 999 are so nervous that they almost don't report for duty on time. As the day goes on, though, only the recruits of Room 999 remain standing against the Argentines' superior and seemingly unbeatable tactics. Room 999, against Colonel Fisher's best wishes, becomes the Margovyans' best hopes for victory in the exercise, and under Poverin's guidance, command, and use of unconvential video-game tactics, wins the day by succeeding in capturing the Argentine flag brought in to replace the one that they burned up accidentally. The recruits of Room 999 are inducted into the Margovyan with full honors in recognition of their victory over the Argentines. For her role in commanding the recruits to victory, Poverin is given the rank of lieutenant. The recruits' families arrive to congratulate them. Vartanich's abuela congratulates her for proving that the Arbats are still warriors deep down. Igorova's brother tells her that she has now inherited half of their late father's estate in accordance to his will. Tarvanovskaya's grandmother finally remembers her and proudly tells everyone within earshot that her granddaughter has graduated with top honors from the military, and Tarvanovskaya and Yoslov share a kiss. Even Vladislava, Poverin's sister, arrives to congratulate Anna, who promises to forget to send Vladislava's refusal letter when the time comes for her to join the military. Raimonaitis celebrates the whole occasion by taking a rifle from a nearby cadet, not knowing that it is loaded. Raimonaitis ends up shooting holes into both the Margovyan and Argentine flags to the resigned exasperation of Colonels Fisher and Santiago. A short epilogue shows the fates of the characters: Poverin is currently studying at the Margovyan Military Academy as part of her earning her rank of lieutenant, and she has also started a long-distance relationship with Escudero which they both hope to build upon when both of them are finally discharged from their respective armies. Tarvanovskaya and Yoslov are now dating exclusively. Vartanich has started up a community service program promoting Arbat pride among Margovya's youth, funded by Igorova, who has become a noted philanthropist. Vladislava is also drafted into the Army and, true to her word, Anna "forgets" to send Vladislava's refusal letter. Fisher retired from the Margovyan Army with the rank of Brigadier General, and Raimonaitis is still batshit crazy and gay for Amareva, who doesn't know how to respond to this. Cast * as Anna Poverin * as Anna Tarvanovskaya * as Amanda Amareva * as Lyudmila Raimonaitis * as Milena Igorova * as Agata Vartanich * as Corporal Andreya Budainina * as Colonel Genrikh Fisher * as Sergeant Pavel Yoslov * as Coronel Leonel Santiago, * as Vladislava Poverina * as Suboficial Mayor Herrera * as Sergeant Espinoza * as Corporal Gautier * as Private James Escudero * as Azamat Gavrilov * as Lieutenant Kornilenko * as Arseniy Igorov * as Akilina Vartanich * as Marfa Tarvanovskaya * as themselves (cameo) * as themselves (cameo) Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)